


Schnee Shower

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Weiss and Winter share a shower together for the first time in years. Unfortunately, being at the age they are, it makes perfect sense for Weiss to get an erection as she sees Winter’s body under the shower water.





	Schnee Shower

The two Schnee sisters got into their extremely large shower together for the first time since they were kids, a smile on both of their faces as they stood naked together under the water. Weiss was, expectantly, pressed against the glass wall under the shower head as her sister’s large breasts lazily hung in her face. It was a rare sight to see Winter Schnee with her hair down and wet, and an even rarer thing to see the woman naked, but all of that together was something that happened once in a shattered blue moon. “Um… Winter…?” The young heiress tried to force out as her eyes were locked onto the soft mounds that were in her face. “I’m happy to be showering with you again, since we haven’t since we were children, but… I feel a bit… closed off with your big tits in my face.”   
  
A soft laugh escaped the older Schnee’s lips as she ran a hand through her wet hair and smiled, looking down at her little sister and placing a kiss onto her forehead. “Well, I was given Mother’s genes when it came to our bust. Unfortunately, you got Father’s. You’ll be a C-cup soon enough, though. Have you seen the man?~” Winter sighed happily as she heard her little sister chuckle at the comment, breaking the ice between the two that had been there after all the years without seeing each other so bare. “Though, I think you’ve gotten Mom’s genes when it comes to your cock. You’ve certainly grown a bit since I last saw it.”   
  
That comment sent Weiss’s cheeks on fire, a deep red blush coming to her pale skin as she looked her elder sister in the eyes, not sure what to say at first. The younger sibling’s piercing blue eye scanned over her confident sister’s body, groaning a bit as she couldn’t find a single thing about her perfect figure to joke about, only managing to turn herself on as she took mental note of every detail of Winter’s body. After a moment of silence between the two, causing the Specialist’s smile to only grow with each passing second, the young girl sighed in defeat and shook her head. “I was going to remark on your hips or your ass, but… There’s nothing but positive things to say about them… I’m a bit jealous, actually…”   
  
“Really? You? Are jealous of your big sister? But you’ve always strived to be better than me. Better than Father, better than Mother. You’re not the type to be jealous, Weiss.” Winter sounded a bit concerned as she talked to her sister, not having seen this side of the girl after being apart for so long. “Besides, I bet any woman, or man if you find one, would be happy to take a cock like yours once they saw it.” Winter smiled brightly to the younger girl, gently starting to massage her scalp to get it wet enough to actually wash it since they were in here together. That’s when she felt Weiss’s cock press against her thigh, a light blush coming to her cheeks at the realization that it was her fault the girl was turned on right now. “Weiss?”   
  
“Yes, Winter?” Weiss covered her face, knowing exactly what question was coming and how it was going to be asked.   
  
“You’re not jealous of my body, you’re turned on by it, aren’t you?” The military woman’s tone was flat and serious as she asked the question, though deep down, she was a bit excited at the fact that the erection was her fault.   
  
“Yes, Winter…” There was clear embarrassment in Weiss’s voice as she pulled her fingers apart to look into Winter’s eyes, the red tint on her pale cheeks still very present and visible. “I’m sorry… I can’t help it! Seeing a developed woman like yourself is something I can only dream of at Beac-” The young girl was cut off from her lips being captured in a loving and patient kiss by the older Schnee, causing the blush to get even worse as she felt the Specialist’s fingers slowly wrapping around her shaft.

 

When Winter finally pulled away from the kiss, she smiled and got down on her knees, positioning herself right in front of her little sister’s hard cock. “Well, then I guess this ‘developed woman’ will have to help you, won’t she?” The older sister flicked her tongue on the tip of the younger girl’s member, smiling a bit as it twitched and throbbed in her hand. “Well? You want it, don’t you?~”   
  
“Please, Winter…”

 

The older sister smiled and nodded, starting to gently stroke the girl’s length as she stayed on her knees, inhaling the soft and pleasant musk that it carried even as water fell against it and her hand. It was easy to hear and relish in the soft whines and mewls of pleasure that left Weiss’s lips as her member was played with, especially as Winter wrapped her lips around the head of it and swirled her tongue around the head. She was able to earn a quiet and blissful moan from her younger sibling as her ocean blue eyes looked up and were locked on the other girl’s pleasure-stricken face, happy that the younger Schnee was so easy to please without really trying.

 

Weiss lowered one of her hands from her face to the top of Winter’s head, tangling her fingers in the white hair that pressed against her scalp due to the warm water. “Gods, Winter… Please don’t tease me…” Slowly, the young heiress felt her older sister’s mouth move lower and lower down her shaft, the woman’s tongue wrapping around it and dragging along the underside. A loud moan left the young Schnee’s lips as the Specialist started actually trying to work her over, loving the feeling of those soft lips bobbing up and down her length at a moderate pace right out the gate. “That’s the way.~” Heavy breaths left the girl’s lips as she lowered her other hand to her breast, letting the tips of her fingers travel over her nipple to tease herself a bit.

 

The older sister continued to move her head along the other’s shaft, happily starting to hum around it and send vibrations along it with her tongue. The feeling of her little sister’s hand in her hair was just a soft bonus that showed her just how much Weiss appreciated the gesture, even though the moans and soft breaths of bliss leaving the girl’s lips were easily audible through the sound of the shower. Winter pressed her nose against the heiress’s hips, lips reaching her base and tongue starting to coil around the shaft as best as it could while she continued to hum. Of course, she knew that the humming was only adding the pleasure that coursed through the younger girl, but she was more than happy to let her oxygen slip away from her if it made Weiss happy.

 

Luckily, it made the heiress very happy to be getting a blowjob from her older sister, the pleasure causing her to close her eyes and lean against the shower wall as her knees started to get a bit weak from the pleasure. “Winter… Your mouth feels so good.~” The feeling of the woman starting to bob her head again, her coiled tongue hitting every sweet and sensitive spot that Weiss had was a blissful experience that the young girl wanted to experience every day of her life. Unfortunately for her, it brought her orgasm upon her much, much faster than she wanted, forcing a pleasured gasp from her lips just as Winter pulled her lips from around the younger sibling’s shaft and started placing kisses along its length.

 

“You’re going to cum already, aren’t you, Weiss? It’s okay. Go ahead and cum.~” Winter wrapped her soft fingers around the girl’s shaft, stroking it quickly without getting too firm of a grip to avoid hurting her little sister, happy to hear the moans and whines that left the heiress's lips. However, she was more than happy to plant a few kisses along Weiss’s thighs, bringing her a bit more bliss as she felt the young Schnee buck her hips against her hand, trying to fuck it for the last amount of pleasure she needed. The Specialist had an idea of just what to do, quickly glancing at the younger girl’s face to see the obvious joy she was feeling.

 

That’s when Weiss felt a soft bite against her thigh, pushing her over the edge of her orgasm and causing her to shoot rope after thick rope of cum into the air, a gasp leaving both her and Winter as the cum fell back down and landed on the Specialist’s face. “Oh my gods, Winter, I’m so sorry! Here, let me clean that-” Once again, the heiress’s lips were captured in a loving kiss by her older sister.   
  
“Don’t be, Weiss. I’m glad to help.~”


End file.
